Maka
|kanji= 魔花 |rōmaji= Maka |alias= Akuka |race= Demon |gender = Female |age= Unknown |height= 4'7" |weight= 75lbs |birthday= April |eyes= Green |hair= Brown |blood type= O |affiliation= Makai |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Acting Demon King of the Makai |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Makai |status= Alive |relatives= Stolas |counterpart= |powers= Demon Energy |weapons= Pistol |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= Eri Kitamura |english voice= Sarah Williams |image gallery= yes }} Maka (魔花 Maka, lit. Demon Flower) is the one of the Three Demon Kings of the Makai, however, she is not a true King. Maka is merely the "Acting Demon King" (代表魔王 Daihyōmaō), filling the role while her father is away. Appearance Maka's appearance is fairly unique, she looks more "demonic" than the rest of the demon kings. Her body is completely black, a trait she shares with her father, Stolas, however, she has a pale humanoid face. Another inherited trait would be the four spikes she has sticking out of her head, and that her teeth consist of all sharp teeth, with her canines before far more prominent. She has very long red hair, that extends down to the length of her knees, and two locks of her hair worn that match the length. Her eyes themselves are a dark green, and almost gear-shaped. Oddly, where there should be eyebrows, Maka seems to have flames instead. Her outfits tend to vary, but the most common clothing she wears is that of a pink kimono, with darker pink trimmings covered in rectangular swirl designs. Her head is adorned with a pink waterlily along with two long strings attached to two of the spikes on her head, ending in red plumps. She also wears pink socks with sandals, a gold bracelet and has red nail polish on her fingernails. Personality Despite often serving as "Acting Demon King" while her father is away on business, Maka's personality is exactly what one would expect of a child; innocent, seemingly naïve, and, like many girls her age, has a short temper. This is most likely due to the fact that she is a princess, and has been brought up by a surprisingly loving father who never let her want for a single thing, and such as, when she doesn't get her way, she usually has a small fit. However, she seems to have decent leadership skills, as when there is a problem she is not able to handle, Maka immediately knows not to persist in pointless actions, but to use other resources, such as the help of Ragna, to get the job done instead. Unlike her father, who is seemingly a dictator when ruling his kingdom, Maka tries to be fair, and as such, her subjects very much adore her. She also welcomes guests warmly, as seen when Marin, Kisara, Melissa, and Mintaka visit her castle to help her, she welcomes them into her palace, a stark contrast to Mashiro, who spent the time goofing around, and Ragna, who was going to have them for dinner. Maka also seems to have no true concept of shame, even though she's such a young girl — though, as a demon, she physical ages at a much slower rate — as she enjoys wearing rather skimpier outfits that are rather revealing, seen when she greeted Kisara's ragtag group. History Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Demonic Abilities Trivia Category:Demon Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Demon King